


The Violet Dress

by Yookiwii



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookiwii/pseuds/Yookiwii
Summary: Things are often better left forgotten





	The Violet Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing a fic involving cross-dressing or anything similar and I've only read it once before but it peaked my interest so I tried it for myself (Obviously adding my OTP Onkey.) I have no idea if it's accurate nevertheless what the hell enjoy.

"Do you think this one would look nice Hyung?" Taemin wonders as he threads his slim fingers through the soft silk that bounded down from a beautiful violet dress. He took a minute to check the underside of the fabric for the size humming in satisfaction at the small M engraved on the label.

"Yeah, I think it would look really nice on you Taemin" Jinki approves tapping away on his phone only half aware of the elegant dress Taemin was slowly falling in love with, even though he was still yet to try it on.

Of course Jinki approved of Taemin's cross-dressing as well as the female name 'Tae-Yeon' that he would usually like to be called while in female clothing, he wasn't an awful person- he accepted it due to the fact that it made Taemin, his adorable little member who was more like a younger brother, happy. He agreed to go shopping on that day with him whilst the other 3 members were busy on a schedule, he never really paid much attention to what the others did during shopping anyway.

They left the store Taemin skipping along happily, same violet dress in hand while Jinki smiled from behind him, watching the frolicking brown locks of the younger bounce around with every movement. They never try on the dress while at the store due to the fact that there is always the worry of fans noticing or the general public shaming Taemin for his choices, they always used the excuse of the garments being a gift when at the till. Today is no different.

All members, however, were less than surprised when Taemin burst out of his room the following evening on the verge of tears. Murmurs of the dress that he had liked so badly not fitting coming out of his mouth before suddenly chokes of cries bellowed from the doorway. Jonghyun being tied around the small one's finger, as usual, was the first of the hyungs to immediately jump up and comfort the boy not long followed by Minho who was a sucker for teary-eyed Taemin.

To try to enlighten Taemin's mood both Minho and Jonghyun had agreed to take him out to the cinema before the day came to an end. This left Jinki in complete and utter boredom as well as silence because Kibum had not yet left his room that day since he had returned from his solo schedule.

Trying his best to watch the variety show that was currently aired on the dorm's TV, Jinki soon began feeling his eyes drop heavily. Shaking himself awake for the fourth time that evening he finally decided to approach Kibum to ask him to join him.

"Kibum-ah" he called knocking on his door softly. He hears a grumble which he assumes is a positive response before turning the doorknob to be faced with a working Kibum on his laptop. He looks expectantly up at Jinki before resuming his typing. "The others have taken Taeminie to the cinema, come to join me to watch TV"

"Why?"

"I'm lonely..." He complains with a small pout, one that successfully gets Kibum out of his bed.

"I meant why did they take Taemin out?" Kibum asks again while sliding past Jinki as he exits his room, the thin fabric of his shirt brushing against Jinki's olive complexion with a tingling sensation.

"His new dress didn't fit, he was in tears."

Kibum, being slightly overwhelmed by curiosity, decided to take a look at the said dress, leaving Jinki behind in the living room as he shuts Taemin's door behind him. He finds the dress splayed rather recklessly on the 18-year-olds bed, an obvious consequence of one of the youngest's fits due to it being too tight to fit around his growing body. He had quickly grown past Kibums height which was a dreadful realisation to Kibum, even though they were both graced with feminine builds he didn't expect Taemin to grow out of his so quickly. Unfortunately for Kibum, he knew he would have to live with his feminine body for the rest of his life which also entitled his career as a rapper and dancer.

Whilst feeling the scratchy lace that was sewn into the waist of the dress, he felt the need to try it on. It was a nice dress after all, so there was no need for it to go to waste. If it was too small for Taemin, surely it'd fit him.

Thank god he was smaller than Taemin he thought as his arms slipped through the holes of the sleeveless dress. It was a nice fit, not as nice as most girls but it seemed to suit him fairly well in his eyes, especially as the bust settled nicely against his chest. He smoothed down the mildly puffy skirt before twirling in the walls mirror. What was he doing? That's all he could think about while twirling his wavy blue locks between his fingers and giving himself a once-over. Maybe he should take it off now?

He hears the door click open and thinks nothing of it until he comes back down to reality and stares straight at Jinki through the mirror. His eyes are on Kibum not once wondering elsewhere. Kibum sees him scan him from head to toe and watches as Jinki bites his lower lip slowly before allowing a small smile to become apparent in his features.

"Jinki Hyung it's not-"

"It's okay Kibum," He interrupts, feet pattering slowly against the blue carpet as he moves closer to the latter.

"A-are you sure?" Kibum hesitates flustered. He didn't even know what he was doing, to begin with, and now that his leader had caught him during this one off event he was unsure and confused on what to do; does he just ask Jinki to pretend it never happened. "Jinki please don't say anything, just pretend you didn't see anything." He mutters under his breath as Jinki's soft hands surround his waist, pulling him back to lean against his broad chest.

"Mm," Jinki hums against his milky neck, the vibrations sending a wonderful sensation down Kibum's spine. His eyes still watch Kibum through the reflection of the mirror. Kibum watches him also, watches as the elder of the two trails kisses down the delicate skin of his neck, watches as he himself involuntarily arches his neck in the opposite direction to give Jinki better access as he begins nibbling softly on the smooth skin.

"H-Hyung what are you doing?" Kibum asks again, confused as Jinki's ministrations come to a halt, him resting his chin on Kibum's shoulder.

The leader spins the smaller man around, hands holding him by his upper arms. "You look nice," Jinki informs him with a smile before leaving with a final peck on the forehead.

One that left Kibum's skin tingling.


End file.
